Blood Moon (LV)
Blood Moon is the third episode in season eleven of . Synopsis The CSI's investigate a murder involving a feud between two opposing clans, one of "vampires" and one of "werewolves". Plot After a steamy hook up, Catherine and Detective Vartann are called to the scene of a vicious murder: a man's body is tied to a barb wire fence on Mount Charleston, while his head has been mounted on a long metal stake. At the scene, Nick recovers a longhorn beetle and a hair from the victim’s mouth, while Langston notes ligature marks on the victim’s wrists. Catherine is caught off guard when Vartann asks her to move in with him. Sara and Langston go over and examine the man’s body, and Sara finds scarring on both of his hands. The two notice that the man has very little body hair, and apparently used wax to remove it. Though the victim isn’t in AFIS, the wax blend leads the CSIs to the Mediterranean hotel, where their victim, whom the hotel identifies as Michael Wilson, was a guest. The CSIs find signs of a struggle and a discarded yellow contact lens in his room. When they find wedding vows in Michael ’s room, the CSIs head to the chapel, only to find several people dressed as vampires, apparently in the middle of a ritual. A woman, Julie Crenshaw, identifies herself as Michael’s fiancée and is devastated to discover he ’s dead. Langston notices scars identical to the ones Michael had on Julie’s hands, as well as those of Thomas Stewart, who was presiding over the ceremony. Back at the lab, Sara and Greg determine Michael was likely killed with an axe or a hatchet, prompting Langston and Nick to pay a visit to the vampire and werewolf convention at the Mediterranean hotel. They come across an armory dealer who has a wide variety of weapons for sale … including an axe. Nick and Langston take it back to the lab, where they try whacking away at several dummies, noting the copious amounts of blood on their clothes as they do so. Hodges identifies the hair from the victim's mouth as belonging to a wolf, and Greg is able to identify the wolf, Timber, and his owner, Kurt Francis, who has several priors in the system. The team learns Kurt is at the convention, and Langston and Nick track him down and find him with a group of men that identify as werewolves. After a brief scuffle, Langston subdues Kurt. Langston and Nick question the man, who claims he “shifted” the night Michael was killed. Sara and Greg go over Kurt ’s truck, finding blood on the outside but not inside the truck. Greg analyzes vomit trace from inside the truck and finds that someone drank the victim's blood and threw it up. He also finds drugs used to treat porphyria mixed into the vomit. Langston and Nick expose the vampires to direct light and find Thomas Stewart has an allergic reaction to it. Stewart claims he found Michael already dead and drank his blood to keep a part of him alive, but Nick wonders about him hitching a ride back with Kurt afterwards. The yellow contact lens from Michael's room proves a match to Kurt, and blood on his truck puts him at the scene, but the CSIs puzzle over why there isn’t more blood on his clothes. Sara and Nick return to the scene to determine where the chase began and find the murder weapon as well as a ripped up picture of Kurt and Michael—with both appearing as werewolves. Michael used to run with the werewolves meaning either group could have taken him for a traitor. Sara and Langston go over the handle of the axe used to kill Michael and find an impression on it from a Celtic knot ring identical to Julie Crenshaw’s engagement ring. Langston and Catherine confront the young woman. It is revealed she was called to Mount Charleston with Michael to go over some pre-wedding rituals with their fellow vampires. Thomas orders Michael to hand over his contacts and fangs just as Kurt Francis's pack emerges from the woods. They chased him down and chained him to a fence. They showed Julie that Michael used to be a werewolf, and in a rage, she took the axe and decapitated Michael. After she confesses to her crimes, they tell her that if she testifies against Kurt Francis and Thomas Stewart that she would be able to avoid the death penalty. Catherine tells Vartann she’s happy where they are now and she should get anal for the deed and that she ’s not ready to move in with him. Nick and Langston sit and eat, watching a horror movie. They chat and Nick's beeper goes off, a triple homicide. "Let's go hunt some monsters," Langston says. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Alex Carter as Louis Vartann * Max Beesley as Thomas Stewart * Laura Breckenridge as Julie Crenshaw * Michael Graziadei as Kurt Francis * Thad Luckinbill as Michael Wilson * Arjay Smith as Ethan * Dawson Zuiker as Dawson Quotes :Ray to Kurt: You know there is a creature in the Philippines called an "aswang". :Nick: A what? :Ray: An "aswang". A Hybrid. Cross between a Vampire and a Werewolf. See Also